


What Team?

by TheBlackLagoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But I'm sure they'd they be that one couple, But fun to write, Cuz I haven't, M/M, Marvel movies - Freeform, These boys are cute, Who else hasn't seen Thor: Ragnorak yet??, that will not fucking shut up, this was really stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackLagoon/pseuds/TheBlackLagoon
Summary: It's a marvel movie midnight showing that Lance Sanchez is never going to forget. It's also the beginning of a lot of headaches for his friends.





	What Team?

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, hey guys- how have you been? Oh, what was that? I haven't updated my last fic in weeks? Ha, that's- that's totally true. I'm super sorry, but next chapter will be out very soon, I swear! In the mean time, here's a short drabble that's been on my mind for a couple of weeks. Hope you enjoy :)  
> Comment and like, you know, if ya want to...

**May 5th 2016, 11:25 p.m**   
  
The outside of the Garrisonville movie theater was crowded with over excited people. And Lance, Lance who had somehow made it off his shift in time to get a decent spot in line is fucking exhausted. He is exhausted and his feet also hurt. Like a lot. But Hunk, the worst best friend in the world, will not let him sit on his shoulders. As if Lance, the best friend you could possibly ever make, had not gotten him tickets the midnight showing of Captain America: Civil War. A movie, that both of them had been dieing to see for  _ months _ . But did that count for anything?  _ Obviously not _ , was the answer Lance got from his whining feet.

 

“Hunk, can you make Lance stop, he’s thinking too loudly,” this comment came from Lance’s other worst best friend, an evil green gremlin. Or Pidge as some chose to call her. Lance swatted at her head, and she ducked smiling wickedly at him. Hunk sighed, and stepped in between them. 

  
“Lance stop thinking so loudly, and Pidge stop- stop thinking whatever you're planning on doing to Lance in the meantime- we have 35 more minutes, just 35 more minutes and then- then I get to see Scarlet Witch in all her blazing glory,” Hunk sighs dreamily, leaning up against the brick wall behind him. Lance and Pidge look at each other with identical looks faux disgust, and then start giggling wildly. Hunk opens his eyes from whatever fantasy he’d been imagining and looks at them searching for some pity.

 

“As if you guys don’t have your superhero crushes, Pidge I know for a fact you have a life size cutout of Black Widow in your room,” Hunk points out, but instead of being being embarrassed she just shrugs. 

 

“She’s hot and intelligent, who wouldn’t be down for that?” Pidge asks, and both Lance and Hunk nod in agreement. Lance of course though, has to continue it.

 

“Though I don’t know, if I was gonna bang any super hero, it would definitely be Steve Rogers, Black Widow has her perks, but damn is Chris Evan’s shoulder to hip ratio to die for,” Lance says, wiggling his eyebrows, and both his friends start gagging in response, and he socks Hunk in the shoulder lightly. 

 

“While you may be the only straight person here Hunk, I  _ know  _ you know Chris Evan’s is a fine piece of ass,” Lance interjects, and Hunk sighs dejectedly.

 

“While I would never put it that way, yes, literally anyone with eyes could see that Chris Evan’s is a very attractive man,” Hunk concedes warily, and Pidge sticks out her tongue at both of them. Lance, the child he is, sticks his tongue out in return. They go for a few minutes glaring at eachother, until Lance’s tongue dries out too much and he stops their little competition with a frown. Pidge immediately puts her hands on her hips and grins at him. Lance is suddenly very glad he was blessed with all older siblings, and with this thought another pops into his head.

 

“Hey Pidge, isn’t your brother supposed to be meeting us here?” he asks, and Pidge’s triumphant expression changes to one of revulsion.

 

“Ugh, don't remind me. Like I love my brother with every fiber of my being, and I would die for him, but him and his new boyfriend are literally the cutest couple on the face of the earth, and I hate them, a lot,” Pidge finishes with a shudder, and Hunk chuckles and claps her on the back. Lance’s ears perk up at the word boyfriend.

 

“Wait, do we get to meet Matt’s mysterious new boyfriend? Tonight of all nights? He’s bringing him?” Lance asks and Pidge looks about ready to punch him into the next galaxy if he doesn’t calm down. He only does slightly, but enough for Pidge to nod her head minutely. 

 

“Man, it’s been like two months since they started dating, Matt’s never been this secretive with a boyfriend before,” Hunk says, and Lance can see a strange expression morphing it’s way onto Pidge’s face. He leans in a little closer to figure out what she’s thinking, and she pushes his face back with a glare.

 

“There’s a reason for that- a super dorky, stupid reason for that,” Pidge groans, and Lance and Hunk look at her questioningly, but she shake her head at them.

 

“I promised I wouldn’t tell, and while I think their both total lovesick idiots, they’ve worked hard on what they’ve got planned for tonight,” she sighs, digging her tiny hands into her pockets. Lance and Hunk pull back with twin sighs of defeat, and Lance rocks back on his aching heels. Which oh yeah, right, he’d almost forgot about the extreme pain he was in.

 

“Okay someone talk to me, I need to have something to get my mind off my poor, dying appendages, we’ve only got-” he glances down at his phone that now reads 11:36, “24 minutes, so you don’t even have to talk for too long,” he pleads, and Hunk, who’s probably feeling bad about not agreeing to carrying him, turns to him to talk.

 

“Okay, team Iron Man, or team Captain America?” Hunk asks, and Lance nearly balks at the question, and he can see Pidge wince in the background. She  _ knew  _ what shitstorm Hunk had just kicked up. She’d been there for Lance’s many late night sordid debates over his favorite superhero.

 

“Team Iron Man, obviously,” Lance states crossing his arms over his very red, Iron Man insignia-ed shirt.  Hunk frowns at him, then at Pidge who’s shaking her head wildly, but Hunk just goes right ahead and asks his next question anyway.

 

“You literally just said you’d bang Captain America, I thought we agreed he’s the best, why’d you pick Iron Man?” and Hunk’s kind of pouting now, over what he thought was shared bond of liking the same super. Lance would almost feel bad, if he didn’t have a mentally prepared list of reasons to love Tony Stark.

 

“Listen, my dear, dear friend, Steve Roger’s is indeed very bangable, but- Tony Stark is by far superior in his Super abilities,” Lance interjects, placing a gentle hand on Hunks shoulder. Pidge visibly moves her whole body in her eyerole.

 

“Reason number one, he’s hilarious, and I can stand with any guy who’s as funny as me. Number two, he decided to change for the better, which just show he’s a got a lot of deeper character. Number three, he’s human, he’s got flaws, unlike how some people perceive certain Super soldiers,” Lance states placing a hand over his heart. Hunk just kind of nods his head, and Pidge has gone back to scrolling on her phone. Lance lowers his hand in disappointment. Hunk though, notices this immediately and starts clapping softly, Lance smiles at him fondly. 

 

“Anyway, thank you Hunk for appreciating the time it took me to think of those three very important things, unlike some  _ individuals, _ ” Lance says pointedly, and Pidge just shrugs her shoulders at him without looking up from her device.

 

“Have you gotten to the part where you say you’ll literally fight anyone who says Tony Stark is anything but the best?” She asks, and Lance perks up and turns to Hunk.

 

“I have not, so let me go on record right now, I will literally fight anyone who says Tony Stark is anything but the best,” Lance says this louder than he’d initially intended, and few people around them grumble a bit but Lance is sticking with it.

 

“Hear that line of moviegoers? I will fight literally anyone who say’s Tony Stark isn’t the best!” and okay, Lance had had some dumb ideas before, but yelling he’d fight anyone in a dark parking lot was probably up there near the time he’d tried to mix unlabeled fluids in Chem.

 

“Wow, I came out to have a good time, and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now,”    the voice makes Lance and the rest of his group jump, and Lance is the first to turn around to see-  _ holy shit _ \- were eye’s supposed to sparkle that much? Was that actually humanly possible? Because the guy in front of him, his eyes were doing fucking magic. They were also looking at him very intently, and because Lance was never good at maintaining things, looked down and away. Which is when he caught sight of the guys shirt. The “Team Cap” shirt he was making look fantastic on his lithe frame. Which- damnit- not the time to be thinking thoughts about this obvious new rival.

 

“So, you come here to fight me?” Lance asks casually, and the guy snorts unattractively, and flicks his dark bangs out of his face, which is unfortunately  _ very  _ attractive.  

 

“Yes, I came here specifically to fight you, not of course to see a movie. At a movie theater. That we are currently at,” the guys says sarcastically, and Pidge, who has been ranked below Hunk as worst friend in the universe, giggles next to him. He elbows her, and keeps his attention on the new guy in line.

 

“Well then why are you here, Hmm? Back of the lines that way bud,” Lance says jerking his thumb pointedly at the end of the line snaking through the parking lot of the theater. The guy, who Lance is now naming  _ Assohole  _ in his head, only rolls his eyes and takes a spot right next to Pidge.

 

“How’s it going Katie?”  _ Asshole  _ asks, casually, and Pidge shrugs her shoulders, but actually looks up from her phone to do so. Lance has traitors for friends, that’s the only reason for the betrayals he keeps receiving tonight. 

 

“Are our brothers far behind, because I am not missing this movie for their dorky asses,” Pidge mutters, and the new guy smiles at her in amusement. When did Pidge get a friend who was so hot, and why had she not shared this information with _him_? He was going to have to have a very serious discussion with her on proper friend etiquette one of these days.

 

“Their just parking- in fact, Shiro!” the guy raises his hand, beckoning two figures in their direction. Soon Matt, and another very attractive individual are approaching, both smiling widely. They are both also decked out in- okay so Pidge was right, her brother and his boyfriend were total fucking nerds- because they are in full costume. Matt is most obviously pre-serum Steve Rogers, and his incredibly handsome boyfriend, is the Winter Soldier. It’s a pretty spot on costume as well, considering the guy has a real prosthetic arm that’s painted to look like it’s directly from the movie. Lance is definitely _not_ gaping at.

 

“Whoa, you guys really went all out,” Hunk says, moving forward to greet Matt. Matt’s boyfriend introduces himself as Shiro, and both Hunk and Lance politely say hi, Pidge just waves halfheartedly from her bent over position looking at her phone. 

 

“I see you’ve already met Keith, sorry I forgot to have Matt mention he was tagging along,” Shiro rubs his neck awkwardly, and Lance glances back at the other new guy. 

 

“I only bought five tickets,” he states bluntly, but  _ Keith  _ just shrugs and pulls out his own ticket from his back jean pocket. 

 

“I hope we didn’t- miss anything,” Matt interjects awkwardly, and Pidge and Hunk look at each other with grins.

 

“Well Lance and Keith almost got in a fight,” Pidge says, and both Lance and Keith bristle at that.

 

“I was completely ready to-”   
  


“It wasn’t an actual fight-” they both start speaking at the same time, and cut off when they hear the other speaking. Keith glares at Lance, and Lance sends back his best withering look. 

 

“I mean, if you're too chicken to fistfight, at least have a verbal debate with me,” Lance shrugs nonchalantly, and he can see Keith rise to the bait. Shiro seems about ready to interject when Pidge holds up her hand, a devious smile in place on her face. 

 

“I agree, Keith, why don’t you go first, tell us why Captain America is the best,” she suddenly says, moving in between the two of them. Lance shrugs his shoulders, motioning for Keith to state his piece. Keith- with his stupidly sparkly eyes, and great face, clears his throat and begins.

 

“ What makes Captain America a great superhero, is in his innate nature, the one he possessed when he was only a 90-pound weakling ready to fight for what was good and right, even when it was almost a given that he would lose. He’s a great superhero not because he got injected with some crazy super human serum, but because he has a willingness to self-sacrifice for the greater good. He’s a great superhero because no matter the cause he’s fighting against, he can lead people to hope for a good outcome. As a wise comic book once said,  _ It doesn’t matter what the press says. Doesn’t matter what the politicians or the mobs say. Doesn’t matter if the whole country decides that something wrong is right. This nation was founded on one principle above all else: the requirement that we stand up for what we believe, no matter the odds or the consequences. When the mob and the press and the whole world tell you to move, your job is to plant yourself like a tree beside the river of truth and tell the whole world _ -“ and at this point Keith is nearly chest to chest with Lance, their breath mingling in the small space between them. Keith raises his finger, and pushes It into Lance’s chest. His finishing words are loud and clear for the audience they’d somehow gathered.   
  
“- _ no, you move.  _ And that’s why, Steve Rogers is the best,” and with that, the crowd is cheering, even those decked out in Iron Man memorabilia. Lance would be cheering if he wasn’t so totally about to die. Keith takes a step back, a wicked smirk in place on his face. The rest of Lance’s group is grinning too, which Lance would really be more angry about, if he could like- feel his legs at the moment. 

  
  


“Hey guys, the doors are opening,” Matt says excitedly, and they are indeed open now, causing the line to lurch suddenly into movement. Keith walks past him, edging by to walk with Pidge, who has finally put her phone away in the effort to see where she’s going. Only Hunk stays back to walk with Lance. Lance who is still trying to recover from- from whatever the hell just happened. 

 

“I think I hate him Hunk,” Lance mutters quietly, and Hunk just laughs softly, and pats his back gently, pushing him forward in line.

 

“You’re gonna ask for his number after this aren’t you?”

 

“You bet your ass I’m going to.”

 

* * *

  
  


**November 1st 2017, 8:05 p.m**

**(A little over a year later)**

 

Lance was sprawled on the couch in a very uncomfortable position. He was doing this for one reason, and one reason only. To piss off his boyfriend.

 

“You’ve got to be fucking with me, that is not a normal position, even for you,” Keith snaps at him from his normal seat in the ottoman to Lance’s left. Lance grins, craning his neck to get a clear view of Keith.

 

“Nope, this is exactly how I sit anytime,” Lance says, but his neck is starting to hurt, and he’s considering whether winning this argument is worth it.

 

“Am I missing something here?” Hunk asks from his position on the floor, not taking his eyes off the T.V screen as he tries and fails to beat Pidge’s high score on Mario Kart. 

 

“Oh just the fact that Keith here, thinks that there's strict rules to how a person should sit, right dear?” Lance asks sweetly, and he can just see the way Keith’s nostrils are flaring. It’s pretty cute.

 

“No, no what he’s missed is you trying your best to come up the weirdest damn sitting positions, just because I criticized you  _ once  _ for sitting upside down,” Keith bites back, and Lance roles out of his cramped spot on the couch and gives a long dramatic sigh. Hunk snorts softly, and both Keith and Lance look over to him questioningly. 

 

“Sorry, it’s just, you guys are so much worse than Matt and Shiro. I mean I can handle the cutesy fluff they put on, but you guys are just adorable,” Hunk explains, swerving out of the way of strategically placed banana. “You go Yoshi,” he says quietly, as Lance and Keith stare at eachother for a silent moment. 

 

“We’re not adorable, I mean sure-  _ I am _ \- but Keith is- Keith is like a dumpster child,” Lance scoffs slightly, and Keith looks about ready to jump him.

 

“For the last time, that sweatshirt was  _ not  _ in the garbage can- it was next to it- and I cleaned it when I brought it home,” Keith replies his arms crossed defensively, and Lance is about to make a retort, when Hunk beats him to it by quickly changing the subject.

 

“You guys excited for Thor Ragnarok tomorrow night?” he asks, finally throwing his controller down after his fifth time at losing Rainbow Road.

 

“I can’t wait to see my main man Bruce-”   
  


“I’m excited to see Thor-” the two boys pause to look at each other, both their voices petering off. And then it begins again, and Hunk is left watching as they both argue over their favorite characters, and their many vital roles in the new movie. Hunk just smiles fondly, happy to see that some things would never change.


End file.
